Puppy Love
by Zenheim Panda
Summary: Short. Satirical. Makes fun of fangirls- What happens when Sasuke has left and their idol looks like he's gone for good? Who will they turn to now? The answer? Puppy love, and our favorite Inuzuka. ;3 Bit of drabble, really. xD


A group of new genin sat around a table at a sushi restaurant in Konoha, serious expressions adorning their childish faces. Finally, the tallest spoke, pushing blond hair out of her eyes. "So, what are we going to do?"

"The brunette to her right was the first to respond. "Well, it doesn't look like he's coming back for one thing," she stated, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair with a frown; several of the other girls started to wail.

"Oh Natsumi, couldn't you be a _little_ more sensitive?! We _are_ dealing with true love here!!" the blond said, clearly irritated.

"Sorry I'm trying to _accomplish_ something, Ayumi!" the other replied, now pissed as well. Deciding to ignore the blond, she continued. "We really have only one choice – In Sasuke-kun's absence, we're just going to have to get a new idol of our affection," she stated bluntly. More girls burst out crying, and the blond was about to open up her mouth to intervene, but Natsumi cut her off. "None of the boys in _our_ genin squads are good enough, so we'll have to go with guys more Sasuke-kun's age. We might as well go about this logically, so I'll say a name, ad we'll discuss their candidacy, ne?" Without waiting for a reply, she moved on. "We'll start out with Sasuke-kun's team mate, Naruto. Objections?"

Most of the other fangirls had gotten a hold of themselves enough by now to focus on the topic at least a little, and there was a loud chorus of irritated voices against the motion. "Yes! Objection!" quite a few called out with additional comments like, "Too loud!" "Stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss!"

The brunette cut them off. No point in letting them bicker. "Fine. Chouji then?"

More protests. "Too chubby!" "Food's _his_ first love!"

"Shino?"

Squeals this time. "NO!" "He's a creep!" "Bug boy's nasty!"

Natsumi was growing impatient. "How about Lee?"

"Noooo! Way too weird!" "Look at his hair!" "And his clothes!" "And his eyebrows!"

The brunette was grinding her teeth. "Shikamaru?"

This time, there was a pause. "But he's pretty lazy..." "And Temari would kill us..."

Natsumi threw her hands up. "If you're going to be this picky, we might as well go gay and save ourselves the trouble!" she snapped, clearly pissed.

The girls were silent again, some looking like they were about to give up, others on the verge of tears; even Ayumi looked downtrodden.

A younger girl from the back spoke up shyly, pale with black hair and green eyes. "What about Kiba-kun? He's nice and good-looking..." As the other girls turned to look at her, she blushed and quickly looked down, disappointed at their silent point-black refusal.

There were another few moments of silence before Ayumi spoke up. "You know... That isn't actually a bad idea. He's pretty cute, with that rugged hair..."

"And cute jacket..." Another continued.

"And he has that puppy..."

The black haired girl looked up, surprised – Was her idea actually being accepted? As the realization dawned on her, she grinned, almost ecstatic.

Natsumi spoke up, "Alright then, it's decided. To our new idol, Kiba-kun!" She raised her can of Diet Coke and downed the remainder, the rest of the girls following suit.

–

Kiba was in his home, reading a dog breeder's magazine with Akamaru perched on top of his head, absorbed in an article about how to increase the number of puppies by changing the diet. Akamaru let out a small bark and nipped a Kiba's ear, causing him to look up from the article. "What is it, Akamaru?"

"Bark!"

Kiba sniffed the air. "Yeah, I smell it too," he said, slightly suspicious as he got up, strapping his kunai pouch on as he exited. Neither Hana nor Tsume were home, so he kept up his guard as he went to the front door, the odor getting stronger. "You know, Akamaru, it almost smells like a dog in heat..." he growled, just as he rested his hand on the door handle. "Ready boy?"

"Bark!"

Kiba swung open the door, hand ready at his kunai pouch when--

"Holy-!"

A flood of fangirls poured in, knocking Kiba over, kunai flying out of his hand.

A small black-haired girl pushed a hat with dog ears out of her eyes. "Hi, Kiba-kun!"


End file.
